


Wake Up Call

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Consensual Sex, Desperation, Desperation Play, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Sex, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Noctis has a lot of trouble getting up most mornings.  Gladio is tired of dragging the prince out of bed, so he comes up with an unconventional way to give Noctis the motivation to get up on his own.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Wake Up Call

Prompto had insisted on getting up early to take a picture of the sun rising over the Crater and some early morning shots around Ravatogh. Noctis wanted to sleep in, enjoying the plush mattresses in Galdin Quay. They had been camping every night for the past week straight. The hard, lumpy ground did little to help his aching back. He had refused to get out of bed, so Ignis agreed to take Prompto out, while Gladio stayed behind to keep an eye on Noctis. Gladio settled himself in one of the plush chairs with his feet up on the coffee table. He pulled out his book and picked up where he left off from the car ride over, watching the sun rise over the water as he read.

By the time Gladio had finished his book, the sun was well into the sky. He checked the time on his phone. It was just after ten. Ignis and Prompto would be out for a little while longer. And Noctis ought to be waking up by now. The breakfast Ignis had made earlier had gone cold hours ago, but they had a microwave in their room. If Noctis wanted hot food, he could heat it up himself.

Gladio set his book on the table before standing up. He stretched his back, working the stiffness out from sitting still for so long and poked his head into the bedroom. “Hey, Noct. You up yet?”

The small lump beneath the blankets didn’t respond.

“Noct?” Gladio walked into the room and shook Noctis by the... shoulder? He couldn’t tell. “Come on, wake up.”

“Huh…?” Noctis rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

“It’s after ten. Get up.” Gladio shook him a bit harder.

“Hey, cut it out.”

Gladio huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t in the mood for this. “Noctis, get your ass out of bed. Now.”

“I don’t wanna. It’s warm in here.”

Gladio scowled, but then an idea popped into his head. He smirked to himself. It was a little unconventional, but that would definitely be one way to get Noctis up. “Look, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which is it?”

Noctis didn’t respond.

“Fine. Hard way it is.” Gladio gripped the edges of the sheets firmly in one hand and gave them a hard yank, pulling them off of the bed in one easy motion.

“Hey!” Noctis sat up and shielded his eyes from the light. “What’d you do that for?”

“I told you to get up, and you didn’t listen. Now we’re gonna do it my way.”

“What are you talking about?”

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the front of the shirt and threw him back on the mattress. “Stay put.” He turned and left the room.

Noctis stared at the empty space where Gladio had just been. Sure, he had pissed Gladio off in the past by sleeping in, but usually Gladio would drag Noctis out of bed to eat breakfast. This was different.

Gladio returned a few minutes later with a long length of rope in hand.

“Where’d you get that?” Noctis asked, eyeing the rope.

“From my bag. Never know when extra rope will come in handy. Like right now.” Gladio straddled Noctis’s lap. He made a slip knot with the rope and looped it around one of Noctis’s wrists.

“What the hell?” Noctis tried to free his arm, but he was no match for Gladio’s strength.

Gladio tied Noctis’s wrist to the headboard of the bed before doing the same with the other.

“How is this supposed to get me out of bed? I can’t get up if I’m tied to it.”

“I know that, smartass. Wait a minute.” Gladio used the rest of the rope to tie Noctis’s ankles to the posts on the footboard of the bed.

Noctis looked up at his wrists, then down at his feet. He tried to slip out of the ropes, but Gladio knew his knots. He could barely move and inch. “Alright. Now what?”

“I said give me a minute.” Gladio stood up again and grabbed something from the bedside table.

Noctis looked over to see what Gladio was doing, but the edge of the mattress obscured his view. And he was tied down so well that he couldn’t sit up any. Well… Whatever Gladio had in mind was working. Noctis was definitely awake now.

“Since you have so much trouble getting up in the morning, I figured I’d give you a hand. Gladio knelt on the bed next to Noctis’s spread legs. He undid the zipper to the prince’s pants and slid them down as far as they would go.

Noctis shivered as a rush of cold air passed over him.

“Something wrong?” Gladio asked with a smirk.

“It’s freezing in here.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t be cold for long.” Gladio pushed Noctis’s underwear down too, leaving him exposed on the bed.

Noctis squirmed and looked away. He didn’t want to admit that being tied up left him a little too excited.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna do to you, and you’re already getting hard.”

“What can I say? You don’t tie me up very often. I kinda missed it.”

“Don’t get too used to it.” Gladio trailed a finger down Noctis’s quickly hardening member. “Then again, this is a sight I could get used to.”

“Yeah.” Another shiver rippled through Noctis as Gladio touched him. His hips thrust up of their own accord.

Gladio used his free hand to keep Noctis’s hips in place. 

“Gladio…” Noctis bit his lip and tried to press his hips again, but Gladio’s hand kept him in place. 

“What is it?” Gladio asked with a grin. “Something wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong.”

“Do I?” Gladio wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s length and gave it a squeeze.

“Ah!” Noctis bit his lip again, harder this time, his teeth leaving small indents in their wake.

Gladio gave Noctis a few lazy strokes, watching the young prince squirm beneath his touches. He had a problem of his own forming in his pants, but he would have to take of that later. Right now he needed to focus on getting Noctis up. Then again, with how hard the prince was in his hand, Gladio could say that Noctis was already ‘up’. “Didn’t think you’d get this hard with me touching you like this. You miss me that much?”

Noctis huffed. “What did you expect?”

Gladio gave Noctis another squeeze, much harder than the first.

“Ow!” Noctis hissed in pain. “Careful.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Gladio leaned down to kiss the tip of Noctis’s member. He licked up the shaft before taking the tip in his mouth, paying attention to only the tip with his tongue. He used his hand to take care of the rest of Noctis’s neglected member.

Noctis gasped as his back arched off the bed. “Gladio!”

Gladio pulled away. “What is it?”

“Hey… I didn’t say to stop.”

“Yeah, but you called me. What do you want?”

“I  _ want _ you to keep sucking me off.”

“Oh? What if I don’t want to?”

“Then why’d you start doing it in the first place?”

“Don’t know. Maybe I like seeing you squirm.”

“Dammit Gladio.” Noctis pulled against his restraints, but they still wouldn’t give. “If you won’t do it then untie me so I can do it myself.”

“Suck yourself off? Yeah right. I’d love to see you try.”

“You know what I meant, asshole.”

Gladio chuckled and went back to stroking Noctis with one hand. His other hand wandered back to the sheets, picking up the small bottle he had retrieved from the bedside table earlier. He popped the cap open and carefully coated his fingers with a thick lube.

Noctis was oblivious to all except Gladio’s hand around him, so he jumped when Gladio’s fingers prodded around his entrance. “C-Cold.”

“Won’t be for long.” Gladio circled his finger around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing in. It slid all the way in with little resistance. He smirked and pulled his finger back out.

“God dammit Gladio, stop teasing already!”

“Who said I was teasing?” Gladio slipped his finger back in and started thrusting it slowly in and out.

“Ah…” Noctis had to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

Gladio moved his finger faster, exploring every inch inside of the prince.

Noctis couldn’t hold back a loud moan as Gladio hit a certain spot inside of him.

“Right there, huh?” Gladio asked. He rubbed against the same spot again.

“Y-Yeah, ah!” Noctis moaned again as his back arched off the bed. “Please don’t stop.”

Gladio pulled his finger out again.

“Gladio…”

“What is it?”

“Put it back in.”

“Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

“Please?” 

“Please what?” Gladio asked.

“Please put it back in.”

“I’m not convinced you want it bad enough.”

“Gladio, please! Please put it back in. I… I’m desperate, please,” Noctis pleaded.

“You know, it’s nice to see you begging every once in a while. But since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you what you want.” Gladio pushed his finger inside of Noctis once more and moved it around to find that same bundle of nerves from before. It didn’t take long for him to find it.

“Fuck!” Noctis couldn’t hold it back. “G-Gladio.” He writhed against his bonds, but they still would not give. He tried to push himself down further on Gladio’s finger, but the ropes around his wrists weren’t loose enough for him to slide down that far.

This Noctis was different than his usual cocky self. To already have him begging like this, Gladio couldn’t wait to see more. He pressed his fingers harder against the prince’s prostate, watching as Noctis squirmed even more beneath him.

Noctis could feel himself leaking. He had been for a while, though now he was leaking far more than usual. He looked down to see precum leaking heavily from his tip. 

Gladio moved his finger again, sending sparks through Noctis’s body. A small trail of saliva was leaking from the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He needed to feel more of Gladio inside of him.

Gladio continued moving his finger inside of Noctis, watching his member leak more and more. It wasn’t long until a puddle started forming on the bed, growing larger and larger with each new wave of semen.

“Gla-” Noctis was beyond words at this point. All his brain could focus on was the feeling of Gladio’s finger inside of him. It was almost overstimulating. Loud moans were pouring from his mouth as he writhed around Gladio’s finger.

Gladio chuckled to himself. Noctis’s moans were so loud that he wouldn’t be surprised if the guests in the room next to theirs could hear them. A small part of him wished that they could. He looked back down at the prince. The liquid leaking from Noctis’s member was getting thicker now. It caused Gladio’s own member to throb painfully in his trousers, but he couldn’t lose focus now.

Everything was already so sensitive, but Noctis could feel the tell-tale coiling beginning in the depths of his stomach. He couldn’t last much longer. Gladio’s finger was stretching him so much and rubbing perfectly of each nerve inside of him.

Suddenly all of the friction was gone.

“Huh…?” Noctis looked down, confused. “Wha-”

“You wanna cum?” Gladio asked.

Noctis nodded vigorously. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Then beg?”

“What? That’s no-”

He was cut off when Gladio squeezed his member painfully tight.

“Fuck! Gladio!”

Gladio used his other hand to squeeze the prince’s crowned jewels. “You still feel pretty full despite how much you were leaking earlier. You must be pretty desperate right about now.”

“Yeah. Finish me off already. Please! I can’t take it anymore.”

“Yes, your highness.” Gladio slipped his finger in again, immediately rubbing against Noctis’s prostate. 

Noctis’s member started leaking immediately once more. His breathing was ragged as he neared climax. His arms and legs pulled at their restraints as his body tensed up.

“Cum for me, Noct.”

That’s all Noctis needed to push him over the edge. His hips arched off the bed as thick ropes of semen spurted from his member, splashing over Gladio’s torso.

Gladio didn’t let up and continued rubbing Noctis’s prostate until he got every last drop out of his prince. Once Noctis had run dry, he slipped his finger out and wiped the extra lube off on the sheets. They would get cleaned later.

“Damn…” Noctis’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

“You alright, Noct?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah. Just need a minute.”

Gladio scooted over so he could ruffled Noctis’s hair. “You think you can get up now?” He moved around the bed so he could untie Noctis, and rubbed at the prince’s wrists and ankles. 

“Don’t know. I might need a nap first.”

Gladio rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re supposed to get up, not go back to sleep.”

“I know, but how am I supposed to get up after that?” Noctis asked. “I don’t think I can move.”

“How about some breakfast? Iggy left you something before he and Prompto headed out.” 

“Breakfast sounds good. Can you bring it to me?”

“Not a chance. Meet me in the kitchen if you want to eat.”

“Thanks…” Noctis rolled his eyes and sat up slowly. “I’ll meet you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after filling out a kink bingo ironically lol. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
